


warmth

by spacegirlkj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, glasses!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akaashi has a bad day, but theres always a silver lining</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> based off an anon prompt on my tumblr spacegaykj~  
> also, new chapter of snow in may sometime this week!! sorry for the late update, i have exams!!

Akaashi really regretted not wearing a coat.

The wind howled, biting into Akaashi’s cold skin. He deeply regretted not checking the weather earlier that morning, and was paying the price now. Bitter winds went right through his sweater, chilling him to the bone. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Akaashi sighed.

The day had started off without caffeine or breakfast, leaving Akaashi sleep deprived and starving in his first class. Better yet, he forgot his wallet and ended up having to skip lunch. Class had been difficult, and Akaashi’s brain hurt from thinking too much, his eyes ached from straining to read slides. All in all, he was hungry, tired, and ind desperate need of a break.

Walking into his apartment building, Akaashi got to the elevator only to see the _out of order_ sign handing up. He groaned internally, turning to climb thirteen flights of stairs to get to his apartment. As if his day couldn’t get any worse.

Ten minutes and thirteen flights later, he managed to finish the treacherous journey up the stairs without breaking into tears. Stumbling into the apartment, he kicked off his shoes and threw his bag onto the ground, not bothering to be neat. His classes ended before the rest of his boyfriends, so Akaashi was left in an empty apartment, free to scream into his pillow without worrying if anyone will hear him.

Walking into his bedroom, he pealed off his skin tight jeans, and traded them for a pair of sweatpants discarded on the ground (too long to be his). Taking off his sweater and unbuttoning his shirt he reached for another article of clothing laying on the ground, a worn american band tee (defiantly not his, the collar continuously slipped off his slender shoulders). Under ordinary circumstances, he’d be thoroughly annoyed with the state of disarray the bedroom was left in, but at this point, he’d lost the ability to care.

Akaashi face planted onto the bed, wincing as his glasses pressed into the bridge of his nose. He rolled onto his back, pulling the duvet up to his chin. Just as he was about to put on some music and start reading, he remembered it was his turn to get dinner.

Akaashi pulled out his phone, opening messages and sending a text to Kuroo.

_**Akaashi** : hey i had a shitty day, can you pick up take out from that thai place after picking bo up from the gym? ill place an order online. love u <3_

He sighed, hoping that Kuroo wouldn’t mind. He hated having to as for favours, but really didn’t think he would be able to get out of bed now that he was cocooned in oversized clothes and blankets.  Kuroo replied almost imminently, with a string of ridiculous emojis at the end of his text, per usual. Akaashi let go of the tension he was unconsciously holding in his shoulders. He had a terrible habit of owning other people’s feelings and problems, making asking for simple favours difficult.

He opened his phone, putting in an online order for the takeout, then promptly tossed his phone onto the clothes heap, knowing he’d regret it, and laid his head back onto the pillow. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax, settling on simply lying back and giving his brain for a few minutes.

A few minutes turned into over an hour, as Akaashi found himself daydreaming and listening to the birds sing outside his window. The comforting noises of everyday bustle and light traffic, wind whooshing and whistling filled his ears.

Before long, he heard the bedroom door open to see Tsukishima waltz in, blonde hair in disarray from the wind. He smirked at sight of Akaashi bundled up like a child, only his nose visible from under the covers.

“Bad day?” He asked, placing his books on top of the dresser.

“You have no idea. Cuddle me, Kei.” Akaashi replied, shuffling and arm from under the blankets to reach out dramatically towards the younger. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but ended up kicking off his jeans and climbing into bed next to Akaashi.

Now just in a worn button down and boxers, Tsukishima tangled his long, bare legs in Akaashi’s, letting him place his head onto his chest. Akaashi felt himself ease slightly more; being with Tsukishima was so _natural_ , every movement and touch came as easy as breathing.Tsukishima always seemed to tell when Akaashi wanted to speak, and when he just wanted to be held. Slender fingers tangled themselves in Akaashi’s dark hair, massaging his scalp as Akaashi hummed in relief. They stayed like that for a while, just lying in each others arms, enjoying the warmth and comfort, before Tsukishima spoke up, breaking the silence.

“You know, Bokuto and Kuroo will be home soon, and that’ll be the last of this peace.” He said. “We should get up now and set the table.”

Akaashi groaned into Tsukishima’s chest, wrapping his arms and legs around him tighter, holding him in place.

“Well aren’t you clingy today?” Tsukishima joked. Akaashi mumbled something that vaguely sounded like fuck you into Tsukishima’s chest, causing the blond to crack a smile.

True to his word, they heard the tell tale sounds of the other two arriving home: heavy footsteps, laughter that carried down the hall, and of course, the smell of takeout. Akaashi could hear Bokuto and Kuroo yelling “Honey I’m home!” In an off key sing song voice as they walked into the bedroom, hands filled with bags of hot takeout and candy.

Bokuto had his signature grin on as he jumped onto the bed, bags in hand, causing Akaashi and Tsukishima to untangle themselves and push over to make room for the extra body. Kuroo joined them soon after, sitting at the foot of the bed and distributing the meals to each person. Light laughter filled the room as Bokuto leaned over Tsukishima to give Akaashi a soft kiss, handing him the bag full of candies.

“We got your favourites,” Kuroo said as Akaashi peered into the bag. “Bo figured you’d want something sweet to cheer you up.” Akaashi, who was currently sandwiched between Tsukishima and Bokuto, mouth full of chicken, thanked Kuroo, motioning for him to lie between his legs.

It was comfortable, the four of them, in a pile of long legs and strong arms, lying on top of each other feeding each other takeout while cracking jokes. Akaashi felt his worries melt away as he cuddled with his boyfriends, the conversation light and joking, filled with bad puns and snarky comments. Tsuki and Bokuto ended up sharing Pocky, and taking turns feeding Akaashi his favourite chocolate snacks.

Akaashi smiled. _Let the rain fall, let the wind howl_ , he thought. _At least I have them to keep me warm._

 


End file.
